Octopussy (Maud Adams)
Octopussy is a fictional character in the James Bond film of the same name. She is played by the Swedish actress Maud Adams and is the film's primary Bond girl and secondary antagonist. The character of Octopussy was created for the 1983 film adaption of Ian Fleming's short story. In the Fleming story, Octopussy, Octopussy was the name of the pet octopus that Major Dexter Smythe loved. The role of Octopussy was heavily symbolic and, towards the end of the film, a key element in the story. Film biography Octopussy is a jewel smuggler who lives a life of luxury. Her father studied octopi, hence the nickname Octopussy; her real name is Octavia Charlotte Smythe. Octopussy owns her own circus and floating palace in which she lives. Magda, the ring leader of the circus, works with her and, together, they work with Kamal to get a fake Fabergé egg from Soviet madman, General Orlov. Octopussy is first seen when Khan shows her the egg. Her face is not seen and Khan tells her about Bond. He insists on killing Bond but Octopussy says not to. She meets Bond a few minutes the first hour the movie, revealing that her British father was a traitor that Bond exposed; she wished to meet Bond to thank him for delaying the arrest of her father long enough for him to save face by committing suicide before he could be arrested and convicted. She and Bond make love for a couple of days and leaves for her circus train. Bond follows her to the circus and tries ever so desperately to stop the bomb which Octopussy is unaware of. When he tells Magda and Octopussy who he is (disguised in a clown suit), and that they had been betrayed by Orlov and Khan, Octopussy grabs a gun and shoots off the location of the bomb. Right on cue, Bond disarms the bomb. Back in India, her group raids Khan's palace to get revenge for Khan's betrayal but she is kidnapped and knocked unconscious by Gobinda. She wakes up in Khan's private plane and as she sees Gobinda go out to kill Bond she slaps him but gets knocked back into her seat. After Khan loses control of the plane, Bond saves Octopussy and jumps out leaving Khan to crash but Octopussy nearly falls off the cliff before she is saved again by Bond. They make love in the end on board Octopussy's boat during his recuperation. Henchmen & Associates Kamal_Khan_(Louis_Jourdan)_-_Profile.jpg|Kamal Khan|link=Kamal Khan Magda_(Kristina_Wayborn)_-_Profile.jpg|Magda|link=Magda General Orlov (Steven Berkoff) - Profile.jpg|General Orlov|link=General Orlov Midge.png|Midge|link=Midge Gwendoline.png|Gwendoline|link=Gwendoline Octopus Cult.jpg|Octopus Cult|link=Octopus Cult Behind the Scenes *Octopussy is one of the many Bond girl's to start out as villainess but redeem and ally herself with Bond by the end. Usually after being betrayed by the films true villain. *Fans consider her to be the least malevolent female villain, as she did not care about harming anyone but was simply a jewel smuggler, who was an antagonist to Bond's mission. *Octopussy is often mistaken to be the main villain of the film. Gallery MaudeAdamsoctopussy_350_110212.jpg 2ep7oky.jpg OC-Maud-Adams.jpg 82.jpg Category:Film characters Category:Octopussy characters Category:Bond Girls Category:Allies Category:Villains Category:James Bond love interests Category:Titular characters Category:Alive